Knights of the Old Republic: Journey to Oblivion
by Darth Shihiro
Summary: LSM Revan/LSF Exile Revan is gone. The Exile is gone. Now a threat looms greatly that could bring the republic to its knees and the jedi council is searching desperately for its heroes. The True Sith have come. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Knights Of The Old Republic: The Journey to Oblivion**

**Prologue**

Blaster fire raged all around effectively pinning the two jedi down. The forest they had been scouting had been nearly consumed by the fires of war as trees fell everyway they turned cut down by the heavy fusillade of Mandalorian guns. Taking cover behind the hulking form of a destroyed basilisk war droid General Damien Den' Marko a human jedi nearly jumped as he heard laughter right next to him. His friend and fellow jedi general was actually laughing even as they were moments away from death. "Damn you to hell Revan what do you find so bloody funny?"

Trying to catch his breath Revan Dragoon replied, "Damien my friend embrace this battle for it may be your last! What a thrill it is on the edge!" With a chuckle Revan spins out from the basilisk igniting his cyan lightsaber he decapitated a Mandalorian Shock trooper before unleashing a smoldering blast of lightning sending three more to their doom. Returning to cover Revan sees Damien looking at him with utter curiosity. "Damien I sense your turmoil. Its screaming in my ears. We are in the right here our actions are justified. The jedi in all their stupidity fail to see the repercussions of letting this menace go unchecked. How many worlds must burn? How many innocents slaughtered?" Patting his long time companion on the shoulder Revan continued with a snicker, "Also a battle with Mandalorian Shock Troopers is not the time for doubt."

"Yes Lord Revan I Understand." With Revan's words bolstering his resolve Damien just nodded before leaping atop the war droid and letting out a tremendous scream amplified by the force. Revan, glad it was not directed in his direction grunted in approval of his comrades efficient use of his signature force power. Damien's scream busted the ear drums of every enemy soldier up to fifty yards in front of him and as one they collapsed holding their heads and crying out in agony. Taking advantage of the distraction Revan placed his lightsaber vertically in front of his face in a traditional salute of his people on the steppes of the planet Engra. Normally an Engram warrior would kiss his blade but wielding a lightsaber cut that part of the tradition out. Throwing his head back his shoulder length jet black hair flew back as he yelled " Tu Grama!" which in engaman means for honor. Revan charged out immediately dividing a rising Mandalorian in two. Four more steps and two more enemies fell still disoriented from Damien's attack. Summoning the force to him Revan lifted a fallen enemy off of the ground and as he writhed in pain crushed his body entirely with sheer strength of will. Damien knew how strong his friend was but still every time Revan used his power he was shocked. The force came to Revan with an unnatural ease and strength the many jedi masters couldn't match. His power was blinding to the senses. Looking down Damien saw Revan calmly stepping up to a prone Mandalorian. He heard the soldier yell out something in the Mandalorian language but whatever he was saying was abruptly halted as Revan's lightsaber flashed and his head hit the ground rolling to the basilisk. "Well this was just the quiet scouting mission that you promised."

"Ha your telling me these bastards are so hard to catch off guard." Revan laughed in reply. As much destruction and mayhem these beings caused Revan could harbor nothing but respect for the Mandalorian race. Their regard for honor matched that of the Engram people and their desire for battle was nearly identical. They were almost like brother races except Revan's people only embraced war when war was unavoidable but when that battle came they met it with a ferocity that would even give an Iridonian pause. Taking the air of Dxun into his lungs Revan remembered first stepping onto this damned moon when the oxygen wasn't tainted with blood and the fires of battle. "What a waste. Lets return to camp."

"But you said we were going to recon the base."

"Well this was obviously the vanguard for a larger attack. There is a disturbance in the force and I sense a large offensive directed towards our base camp. It's odd though."

"What is?"

"They were dug in rather nicely. There is no tactical advantage in throwing their forces at our defenses when they could just bunker down and wait for us to throw ourselves at their walls. They'd only do this if they were damn sure they can overwhelm us with a single swipe. Double time hustle up we need to return." using the force to amplify their speed all thoughts of stealth gone Revan and Damien ran back to their base.

"Where's General Vali?" exclaimed Revan walking up to a lieutenant of the republic.

"She returned just recently my lord she's in her quarters." replied the soldier with a crisp salute.

"Very well organize the defenses we'll be attacked shortly they are about to mount an offensive."

"An offensive but"

"Follow orders soldier!" shouted Revan his sky blue eyes flaring with power even a force blind fool could see the general was not to be questioned. Impotence was not a virtue that Revan tolerated.

"Ye Yes milord!" saluted the lieutenant before running off shouting "Men at your stations on the defensive you hesitate I will shoot you myself the Mandalorians are coming!"

Nodding at the lieutenants change in demeanor Revan realized he did not even know the mans name. Better lose a nameless face then a comrade. Frowning at the realities of war Revan left for his loyal friend Vali Stalon's tent.

"Damn it that turret ain't gunna shoot its self you bloody green bastards you call yourselves soldiers?!" Damien was so tired of yelling. It seemed that was all he did nowadays. Blinking his green eyes irritated by the ever stifling smoke he found what he was looking for. Damien stepped up behind a light lavender twilek soldier wearing a rather nice corellian powersuit in republic colors and cleaning a rather menacing looking disrupter rifle obviously heavily modified. Sergeant Tau Raven was a soldier of soldiers. He followed orders to the T and recently saved Damien's skin by pulling him from a shot down troop transport in the beginning of the fight for Dxun. That made them friends.

"Sergeant."

"I thought I smelled you Damien." smiled the twilek soldier.

"While you were here cleaning I was fighting the enemy so excuse me for smellin a bit." said Damien in response while running his hand over his shortly cropped blond hair.

"So they're attacking?"

"Yeah he called it. I swear Revan's powers grow daily he senses everything from the outcome of a dejarik game to a future itch."

"Well my men are ready General my captains indisposed so I'll be leading today."

"Indisposed?"

"A tree fell on him broke his back the idiot. I swear the republic gets its officers based on who kisses the most ass."

"Well the Tatooine 23rd has a good leader on this day." smiles Damien shaking Tau's hand. "May the force be with you."

"Forgive me jedi but I trust this more." responds Tau placing his rifle on his shoulder with a smile.

"Whatever works my friend."

"Shalok!" screams a young woman in pain. General Vali Stalon tightened the kolto soaked bandage around her burnt forearm courtesy of a Mandalorian blaster. Shalok was a rather vulgar curse word she still retained from her home world of Taris. She heard some Aqualish say it and it stuck. Her long light brown hair was tied back in a bun with a single braid which dropped down the side of her head. It was not a padawan braid she just liked the way it looked. Her beautiful orange eyes which were known throughout the camp to make men's hearts race were watering as she used the force to help the healing process. War. What a way to live. But she had no regrets. She'd follow Revan to the bowels of hell itself if need be. Not that Dxun was any more welcoming then the gates of that fiery place. The flap to her tent flew open as a powerfully built armored man walked in. His long black hair fell to his shoulders and his sky blue eyes froze her entire body. His black and crimson armor was marked by scorches she knew would just wash off the magnificent armor and his black hooded robes were tattered which she knew to mean his little scouting mission did not go as planned.

"Revan."

"Vali."

No more words were spoken as she rose from her bed and her lips hit his with a passion. His powerful arms embraced her and he lifted the woman off her feet and back onto the bed.

Putting on his boots General Revan Dragoon glanced back at the reclined still nude form of his love. "They are coming soon dear."

"I know I can sense their anger approaching. By the way you should visit the med quarters."

"I'm not injured hun."

"Obviously. Malak was hurt not bad or anything but enough to warrant some attention."

Malak. Revan loved the man like a brother but the bald oaf was so damn irrational sometimes. If It was said that Revan embraced war then Malak simply loved it. He reveled in the slaughter of these Mandalorians. No matter what the council said though Revan, Malak, Damien, and Vali were not slipping to the darkside. They were helping the republic and saving what the council would let burn. Whatever they said did not really matter to the Engram warrior. He was utilizing the tools that would win this war. Already his name was spoken with the utmost respect by all in the republic and Mandalorians alike and no matter what he if he could go back and change anything their wouldn't be even the slightest chance he would change a damn thing.

"Revan we must exercise caution!" screamed Vrook Lamar from his seat. Revan stood in the middle of the jedi council surrounded by Vrook Lamar, Bala Nisi, Zhar Lestin, and Vandar Tokare accepting their berating stoically. When Vrook finished however was a different story.

"Vrook you and the council are so blind. Blind, ignorant, and damned hypocrites."

Vrook snarled in anger before controlling himself and Vandar just shook his head.

"Revan you are being rash. Think about what this war will do to those that will surely follow you. This will lead you down a dark road that many may not return from."

"You preach justice and patience Vandar but our so called patience is the reason countless others are dieing. If we would have joined this from the get go innocents could have been spared and this war would be over! We cannot just sit idly by while the Mandalorian menace strips the republic citizens of their lives and freedom! I'd of thought better of you who want justice but sit on your plump asses while the Mandalorians rape this republic you swore to protect. So you can sit and relish your cowardice but I am going to bring the fight to these bastards and drive them out of our space. No Mandalorian will survive this I swear to you!"

"Listen to yourself Revan you are falling isn't it obvious." spoke Bala in a quiet voice. " Calm yourself this behavior is not befitting of a jedi."

"This council no this ORDER does not deserve the obedience of true warriors and upholders of justice. You keep catering to the weak you fake bantha spit. If my desire to keep people free from these monsters and save the republic is not befitting of your order then I gladly resign." The council was shocked at this outcome. Revan was one of the most aspiring jedi they had ever seen his power was astonishing and his swordsmanship second to none even those on the council. Losing Revan was a blow to the jedi order in many ways. His charismatic nature was sure to bring many young jedi flocking to his side this was going to split the jedi. Turning on the council Revan walked towards the exit his tan and brown robes flowing behind him. Zhar just frowned as his student turned from him and the jedi. Vrook stood up and walked towards Revan's retreating form and grasped the mans shoulder tightly. This action almost caused a battle that would of shook the enclave to its foundation. As he grabbed Revan Vali, Malak, and Damien Who stood sentinel at the door all as one reached for their lightsabers. Revan's power flared and many that day thought that Vrook's life was an instant from ending, which it indeed was. Revan's sheer strength in the force pushed Vrook violently away. "Do not ever lay a hand on me again!" Vrook just ignited his green lightsaber.

"You leave us then you leave your saber boy."

Calling the force to him Revan's lightsaber floated up in between him and the jedi master before completely shattering.

"I'll build another." with those words Revan walked from the chamber.

As he passed his companions they threw their weapons at the feet of Vrook and followed Revan Dragoon out of the council chambers. As he exited Revan saw many students milling around the large center piece of the jedi enclave on Dantooine. With a dramatic flourish Revan leapt up and called out. "Jedi where are you from?" pointing to a young Cathar male padawan. He knew to target the younger less brainwashed of the jedi to follow him on his crusade for the older ones would heed the will of the council.

"Um...me? I'm from Cathar sir." which the wily Revan already knew. Revan jumped down to the young man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Then you Know full well the reason why the Mandalorians have to be stopped padawan."

"Yes sir my family was on Cathar they...they...they're dead." Too easy.

"Follow me and we will make sure that no more innocent life is taken. I plan to take this war to the doorstep of the Mandalorians. Those who wish it come with me. No more innocent blood will be shed while the council debates whether or not to act! Evil triumphs when good men and women do nothing!"

"He is good." says Malak with a smirk.

"He could talk a hutt into throwing a charity event." laughs Vali.

"I can come with you?" the young Cathar boy asks.

"Yes you can padawan?"

"Mughara sir."

"Mughara you are welcome to join us. Anyone else is to! If you wish to come then I will be at the spaceport awaiting transport to Coruscant where we will join the war effort!"

"Nice speech." smiles Damien as Revan walks back towards his friends.

"We leave as soon as possible I will not tolerate another innocent dieing because of inaction."

Revan stood at the foot of the hospital bed watching a med droid put a large gash in Malak's side back together. "What happened?"

"Damn Mandalorian took a chunk outta me with a vibrosword."

"Didn't see it comin? Your getting careless."

"I do not need you to chastise me Revan. I had two on me and he snuck up if I'd of tried to defend one of the other two woulda got me so either way I'd be here. Vali saved me though. That Mandalorian just stood over me ready to give me my death and bam purple lightsaber flew through cuttin all three of em to bits. She's a damn fine warrior."

"And you are my second...and my friend. Don't play these games with your life I know how you get."

"How I get? If those bastard jedi would get off their pondering backsides maybe I wouldn't be here getting stitched up! Yes I have rage, yes I'm throwing it at the Mandalorians what the hell else can I do Revan? Can't you see what is happening? Look at Damien. He's hard now, different. He never used to be without a smile now its like pulling teeth to get him to smirk."

"War changes people Malak."

"Except you. You hold on to your precious honor like nothing can scratch you. We all feel ourselves slipping and our nerves are shot Rev. But you. You just go through it all like nothings amiss."

"I've learned my friend. What the jedi taught us has failed. They sit while we fight. War is old men talking and young men dieing and these jedi are proving that proverb to be correct."

"Death. I feel the darkside Revan. It flows through me it makes me strong. But it perverts me. My rage overcomes me and I am scared Rev. For the first time in my life I'm scared."

"If this war has taught me anything its that the yin and yang of the force doesn't exist. Both extremes make me sick now. The jedi and the sith are just blind, one by duty one by rage. I've held on tightly to this so called darkside cause this war is far from the light and to survive one must adapt, basic instinct will kick in and if the jedi call that the darkside then so be it. But we are the ones saving this republic not them and their indecision. Take comfort in that no one else will end up like Juhani or Mughara."

At the thought of Juhani Revan's power bristled. Those that needed slaves were weak and this war drove him to the point of utterly despising weakness. He saved her on Taris from in his mind a fate worse then death. To have ones freedom broken that is the true darkside of the universe. And he was glad those slavers ended up on the wrong side of his lightsaber.

"Well get better you don't have much time they move to attack." with those words Revan stormed from the med bay leaving his closest friend to heal. Malak was left to his thoughts. How far would he follow this man Revan Dragoon?

The laser turrets barrels were glowing red from overuse and Revan knew that their defenses would fall. The Mandalorians hit them hard at nightfall using stealth generators first and infiltrating the base before the shock troopers hit for and amazing display of shock and awe tactics. They flew in on their jetpacks and decimated the republic forces before an effective counter measure could be taken. The makeshift walls were destroyed and the main Mandalorian force had republic soldiers shaking with fear. As a psychological warfare technique they also lit the forest on fire around the republic base making it more difficult for the republic soldiers who didn't have the benefit of a Mandalorian helmet to filter the fumes. Also the sight of Mandalorian soldiers some of the most feared warriors of the galaxy stalking to attack through blistering flames shook the republic morale violently. Vali Stalon stood at the forefront her purple lightsaber a beacon of hope for those around her she dashed here and there fighting valiantly to inspire the republic troops. She had taken a slash to her right knee but while still fighting had managed to use the force enough to stem the blood flow and attempt to get it healed but still it pained her greatly. Ducking as a hail of blaster bolts shriek overhead Vali brings her saber up deflecting more some even returning to find their owners. As soldiers came to her she yelled, "Fortify the flanks! Do not I repeat do not let them encircle us!" As she blocked a powerful stab by one of the shock troopers and absent mindedly throwing a backhand with her saber and taking the Mandalorians arm before thrusting the purple blade of pure energy through his chest she though to herself, _where the hell was Revan?_

Revan hated not being on the frontlines with his troops. That's why his men loved him so he didn't expect them to do anything he himself wouldn't do. He led by example but right now he needed undisturbed thinking. The Mandalorian assault was fierce and potent but not strong or good enough for the enemy to abandon their strong defenses. There needed to be a solid tactical reason for this but nothing came to him. Rubbing the stubble growing on his chin Revan's thoughts raced faster then a swoop bike before it hit him like bothan stunner to the face. A huge disturbance in the force. Trusting his power and glancing upwards he saw the flaring of vessels hitting reentry. Closing his eyes and opening his mind to the force he saw that six basilisk war droids were entering the atmosphere of Dxun.

"Dammit!" he had personally organized the strike on the basilisks on Dxun there couldn't be anymore. Unless...Trying to reach someone's mind aboard The Firaxa, his battleship in orbit that had brought them to the moon of Onderon, he yelled in anger. Nothing. The Firaxa was destroyed. _How the hell did they get reinforcements?_

"Oh well." sighs Revan putting on his crimson and black mask and pulling his hood up over his head. pulling his saber from his belt General Revan Dragoon left his chambers and walked right into the raging battle.

Blocking two vibroswords at once Damien spun his double bladed green lightsaber in a flowing arc removing the heads from two enemies bodies. Even in the heat of battle he felt Revan push into his mind. Looking up he saw what his friend wanted him to. "Aw hell basilisks." he had had enough of the war droids to last him a life time.

"_I'll handle em you just get to Malak and Vali." _Revan's thoughts echoed in his mind as he spoke to him through their force bond. _He'll handle them?_

"He really just might be insane."

Malak and Vali both aware now of the incoming reinforcements turned up the intensity. The two friends worked around each other lightsabers flashing in all directions intercepting blaster bolts and cutting through any enemies that stayed to close. All around them republic soldiers rallied inspired by their jedi generals and fought with a passion they themselves did not know they had. Raising his blue saber to block a Mandalorian's downward slash Malak pushed up with all his might and deftly turned his saber taking both of his enemies hands. The vibrosword fell only to be grabbed by Malak's other hand before he twirled it and slammed it into the gut of the Mandalorian. Blood splattered on Malak's already red light echani armor. Throwing her brown jedi robe off and into the air Vali smiled as it fell atop a Mandalorian blinding him for only an instant but enough for her to take advantage. Her purple lightsaber sliced neatly across her enemies chest. Before she knew it there was a red blur and she was flying across the field her ears ringing loudly. Malak had sensed what she hadn't and threw her from harms way as a frag grenade exploded right where she was standing. Getting up she saw Malak atop her a rather large piece of shrapnel protruding from his lower back. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that the bald man had saved her. Dropping her saber and placing both hands on his back she used the force to pour healing energies into her friend. He would not die she promised herself. The republic troops around the two jedi surrounded them blasters firing trying to hold back the enemy force by sheer firepower. A single Mandalorian Shock Trooper broke through though his vibrosword raised to end the foolish jedi who was wearing nothing but her tan and white jedi tunic. These jedi were worse then the echani wearing no armor in war how stupid. As the killing blow fell a flash of green blinded him for a second before he knew that death was upon him. Damien had spun deflected the vibrosword and thrust his saberstaff back right into the gut of the Mandalorian.

"Is he ok?" asked Damien worry clear in his voice.

"He will be. I need to get this metal out help me." sobbed Vali in reply. Reaching down and gripping the piece of metal imbedded in his long time friend Damien closed his eyes and pulled. Blood squirted out onto his face. Looking like he had been drug through hell and back Damien's black robes were entirely gone and his matching black jedi tunic was torn to shreds revealing his grey massassi light armor beneath he let the healing powers flow through his hands adding to Vali's constant outpour. Malak's eyes shot open.

"Ready to fight?" smiled Damien grasping Malak's forearm and pulling him up slowly.

"Always." laughs the red armored jedi.

"Revan?" asked Vali.

Damien just shrugged, "He's got something up his sleeve.

Mandalorians threw themselves foolishly onto Revan's light blue lightsaber every one of them seeking the honor of killing General Revan Dragoon. He spun and twirl his onyx robes flowing behind him and his lightsaber flashing in every direction taking limbs and lives from every enemy in his path. He was a blur of black and red and he danced a dance of death. His mask was the last thing many of the enemy saw that day the black and red Mandalorian steel was death's face to them. It was a beautiful thing to watch so articulate and skillful. Revan's swordsmanship shone like a lone star in the black of space. Deflecting blaster bolts Revan glanced up again to see the approaching basilisks and frowned in annoyance. These enemies while not a challenge were slowing him down. Bashing aside a vibrosword directed at his heart Revan twirled knocking his opponent's blade up. He then crouched, spun and dragged his lightsaber through the Mandalorian's midsection. Before the top half of his enemy even hit the ground Revan rose in a deft twist taking a leg and halting his spin only to take the enemy's head with a vicious slash. Throwing his saber down across his back he blocked a strong swing from yet another Mandalorian. The Mandalorian froze knowing he was clearly outmatched but smiled as Revan turned and slammed his light blue saber right through his heart. Revan stood lightsaber vertical in front of his face in the midst of fallen enemies looking just like the hero the republic had made the crusading jedi out to be. Disengaging his blade Revan placed in back on his belt and closed his eyes. Every jedi at that moment on Dxun felt the force gather around their leader in a torrent. To those that could see the force Revan's form was aglow in sheer power and to those that couldn't it was a tangible feeling in the air that felt as if it could be cut with a sword. The basilisk raced down to the Dxun surface and Revan extended his hands immediately having an effect on the war droid. The basilisk pilot seeing the jedi opened up with the droid's heavy blaster cannons. But that was it's last act. The force cocooned the basilisk and with a scream Revan collapsed his power on the war droid literally making it explode. Flying metal tore through the next basilisk effectively destroying it as well. Revan collapsed to the ground sweat cascading down his face his eyes actually shining with power. On his knees Revan saw the four remaining basilisks open fire on the republic defenses. He was weak and enraged that he couldn't summon the strength to help out even more. Revan's clear sky blue eyes dulled. They took on a yellowish decaying color and became instantly bloodshot. With a growl of defiance Revan floated up from his knees throwing his hands out as lightning burst from his body in an explosive fury that would of been unmatched by even the strength of ancient Sith Lords. The lightning detonated a basilisk engulfing it in flames as it crashed down to the moon. Three more. Still levitating in the air Revan's power lifted the second basilisk he had destroyed and launched it into the path of another. Two more. Republic forces and Mandalorian alike stood in awe at the display the Mandalorians not even daring even with all their vaunted honor in battle to come near the figure of the floating Revan. One basilisk peeled off thinking it better to attack a different part of the base while the other swooped low blaster cannons rapid firing at the jedi general. Before getting within ten feet the blaster fire swept away from the powerful jedi repulsed by his strength of will. Igniting his cyan lightsaber Revan landed back on his feet and stood his ground like an immovable black and crimson obelisk. The helmeted face of the Mandalorian locked with the hooded and masked form of Revan before the former jedi hurled himself at the war droid. Thinking the jedi a fool and prepared to claim the honor of slaying the renowned general the Mandalorian pilot laughed. He was the fool. Trusting completely in the force Revan whipped his saber around right into the cockpit of the basilisk impaling the laughing warrior and silencing him forever. The basilisk smashed into the ground sliding right up to Revan's feet. Walking up to the downed war droid Revan pulled his saber from the throat of perhaps the hundredth Mandalorian he had slain. Looking around he saw the enemy forces in complete disarray. The Mandalorians wouldn't retreat. They would die here today to the last man. Revan drained from his fight with the war droids just sat on a fallen piece of debris and dropped his masked face into his black and red gauntlets. Sensing a presence Revan looked up into the awe filled face of his closest friend. Malak's armor had seen better days.

"H...How?"

"I knew if those basilisks weren't stopped we would have lost. I don't know what happened but something within me snapped. My anger amplified my power tenfold. I've never known such passion. Even my love for young Vali pales in comparison. I don't know what came over me but...I liked it."

Standing guard over his two friends as they conversed Damien Den' Marko tore a hanging piece of cloth from his tunic. He realized at this moment that there was no turning back. He sensed the darkness in Revan and Malak and even within himself. He also knew that Vali was slipping and that where they were headed was beyond what they originally thought. With a smile Damien turned to go assist his friend Tau with the cleanup.

"Woo!" screamed the twilek sergeant as he unleashed a torrent of blasts from his overpowered disrupter. Damien just laughed. He knew Tau had been an elite enforcer for the exchange before joining the military to fight the Mandalorian threat and it showed in his love for confrontation. The remaining enemy forces were slowly being eradicated by the victorious republic soldiers. Tau had led his men against the last of the enemy that was bunkering down. Damien had joined to clear up his thoughts after hearing Revan and Malak talking. A blaster bolt caught the green eyed jedi off guard and hit the hilt of his saberstaff knocking it from his hand and almost taking fingers with it. "Sith blood!" cursed Damien jumping behind a tree to avoid a hail of blaster bolts. Seeing his friend in trouble Tau rises from cover and takes careful aim before squeezing his trigger and sending three blasts one in each of three Mandalorian helmets. As the other enemies turned to him he threw a grenade and returned to crouching behind a large fallen tree. As the grenade exploded it sent a fluid over five Mandalorians before the super cooled liquid instantly froze causing extreme agony and letting the republic soldiers take out all five without trouble. Knowing that they were backed into a corner the Mandalorians fought more fierce then the republic soldiers had ever seen. One by one they dropped as the Mandalorians superior skill slowly overcame the odds stacked against them. Running from behind the tree Damien used the force to power his leg's strength and he leapt out landing feet first on the chest of a Mandalorian warrior driving him onto his back. Unsheathing the vibrosword from his enemies waist he drove it down through his skull. He looked up directly into the barrel of a heavy repeater. As the Mandalorian yelled in Mando'a "Oya!" Damien thought his death was upon him not for the first time on this force forsaken moon. Before the Mandalorian could pull the trigger and kill the damned jedi Damien notice a rather neat smoldering hole right in the center of his forehead. The Mandalorian fell back and the jedi looked back to see Tau his disrupter pointing at a prone enemy and his blaster pistol pointed towards him. "That's twice now that I owe you my life you damn twilek." Holstering his pistol and hanging his rifle from its strap over his shoulder Tau walks over and hands Damien his lightsaber. "Damn its ruined." The hilt of his saberstaff was broke beyond repair. "Revan's gunna have a field day with this."

The battle for Dxun was won at the cost of thousands of republic soldiers. It was one of the most costly and bloody battles of the war. The republic rallied at the victory and Revan led their forces to many victories after that. It was Malachor IV that ended the Mandalorian threat. Revan assembled all his forces at Malachor consisting mostly of those whose loyalties were in question. Vali Stalon was in charge of the forces at Malachor IV.

"You are joking right?" Damien had known that Revan had changed throughout this war but now he just seemed suicidal. You plan to board the bastard's flagship? Mandalore the Ultimate's elite troops will be there more then enough to take out even the biggest boarding party we can muster. Not to mention that Mandalore himself is an accomplished warrior which he had to be to claim the damn title of Mandalore.!"

"If your scared you can stay here with Vali." Scowls Malak his arms crossed across his chest.

Damien had really started to dislike the bald former jedi ever since Dxun. They had all delved slightly in the so called darkside but this man dove right in. His eyes were sunken and yellowish and his skin had lost its healthy color and it had an unnatural pallor.

"I'm coming Malak don't worry I'm just trying to point out some flaws that might catch our genius plan." Revan's power flared at Damien's words and the green eyed general flinched. Revan's power had grown drastically and to say he now scared Damien would be an understatement to say the least. His fuse had shortened and his temper would break loose a lot easier then normal especially to one with jedi training. Looking at the crimson and black armored Revan Dragoon , Damien sighed. This was what this war required from its participants he realized that but it still gave him pause. His blond hair had gotten shaggy for he didn't really care for grooming when there was more important things to worry about. His face had about a months growth on it and he ran his hand through his now near shoulder length hair which was now getting to be a habit when he was stressed.

"So who is with me?" asked Revan tired of the silence.

"You know I am milord." bowed the ever obedient Malak. Revan just looked up at Damien waiting for a response.

"You can count me and Tau in of course Revan." Tau and Damien's friendship had grown stronger since Dxun and the only six remaining of the Tatooine 23rd had become a sort of personal guard to Damien.

"Good. We leave in ten minutes."

Damien threw on his black robes over his matching black tunic that he still wore. Stretching out and testing his movements in his new echani battle armor which resided under his tunic Damien thought to back on Dxun when he felt his friend fall. Placing his new saberstaff on his waist and holstering his Mandalorian ripper pistol on his thigh he walked out of his quarters right face to face with Tau Raven. Like always Tau looked splendid in his shining corellian powersuit in the colors of the republic with his modified disrupter hanging from his shoulder and his heavy blaster pistol holstered on his left side. There was a combat knife strapped hilt facing down on his chest plate and Damien knew that the lavender twilek's expensive armor had special compartments for grenades.

"You ready sir?"

"You seem awfully bloody chipper." growled Damien walking past Tau as his men and the twilek fell in behind as he approached the hangar bay of the Inexpugnable-class tactical command ship The Inferno which served as General Revan's flagship.

"This could damn well end this war Damien why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Cause if you could sense what I do You'd understand this may just be another beginning." Damien did not know how right he was.

The Ministry-class orbital shuttle streaked towards Mandalore the Ultimate's flagship blaster fire reflecting off the powerful shields Revan installed precisely for this mission. Tau, Revan, Damien, Malak, and the six veteran soldiers rode in silence the entire way before the modified boarding ship hit the hull of the Mandalorian battleship. Explosions rocked the ship as the breaching charges went off the doors to the ministry shuttle opened directly into the heart of the Mandalorian ship. Before the Mandalorians could react Revan and Malak had unleashed lightning into the hole frying seven enemies as Tau and a human soldier tosses two frag grenades in. The twin explosions sent alarms ringing through the ship and the republic soldiers led by Tau filed out blasters blazing. "Clear!" shouted Tau as Revan, Malak, and Damien walked calmly down the boarding ramp. "Men we head for the bridge no retreat. Today is the day we end a war." said Revan igniting his cyan colored lightsaber and stalking towards where he knew the bridge to be.

Blaster fire hit the wall as Revan and Damien rolled back behind it for cover. Malak and the 23rd had been separated when an enemy grenade disabled a door dividing the small republic force. Now Revan and Damien were pinned down by at least a score of Mandalorian elite.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Damien as a blaster bolt connected solidly with his shoulder as he tried to fire his pistol around the corner. He fell at Revan's feet before the blue eyed general grabbed him pulling him behind. In a fury Revan summoned the force and leapt out twirling and maneuvering his saber like a true master deflecting blaster fire killing two enemies off the bat before throwing his lightsaber out decapitating another while brutally thrusting his shoulder into the armored gut of a Mandalorian and tackling him to the ground. Rolling and avoiding a downward slash to his exposed back Revan smiled as the Mandalorian sword took his allies life for him. Dropping into an echani martial art stance the leader of the Mandalorian squad held up a fist telling his men to hold. Lowering his dual pistols to the ground the red armored Mandalorian removed his helmet and stepped up to face the former jedi. The Mandalorian smiled as he let loose with a thundering kick to Revan's stomach. The man had speed thought Revan thanking the force for his chest plate absorbing most of the blow. Revan doubled over but turned it into a forward roll right under the Mandalorian's following roundhouse kick. Getting to his feet faster then his opponent thought possible Revan threw a straight kick to the back of his enemy's knee. The leg buckled and he collapsed to his knees until Revan leveled a brutal elbow right in the temple. The Mandalorian fell unconscious on his back and Revan slammed his armored boot into his throat ending his life. Damien now recovered ran from cover activating his new golden bladed saberstaff and rolling taking legs off and rising only to twirl his saber taking out two more.

"Ears!" yelled Damien. Revan knew what that meant and activated his masks sound dampeners just in time to block out the raging scream that left Damien's mouth. The remaining eleven soldiers dropped in extreme pain as Revan calmly walked through ending their suffering with quick deadly slashes with his saber. Approaching a rather ornate door Revan knew he had reached the bridge.

Growling Malak leaped throwing his blue lightsaber out wide taking a Mandalorian's head before flipping and thrusting back piercing through the chest of another as he landed. Tau had lost his rifle and was wrestling with a rather large warrior but Malak had to much to handle on his own so he couldn't reach his twilek ally. Finally getting on top of the Mandalorian Tau rammed his knee into his diaphragm knocking his breath out with the boosted strength courtesy of his powersuit and got a hold of his pistol and fired it point blank into his enemy's face. Rolling onto his back he lets loose four more shots into the back of an enemy soldier approaching Malak's unprotected rear. Sensing the disturbance Malak turned and sliced the dieing Mandalorian in half and nodding his appreciation to Tau then turning and extending his hand sending two more enemies flying into the wall. They hit with a bone crushing crack and Malak knew they'd no longer be a problem. Before he knew what was even happening he heard Tau shout out and white blinding pain filled the jedi's vision. As vision sort of returned Malak saw Tau above him wrenching the rifle from a Mandalorian and driving the stock into his throat. Tau's victory was short lived as at least three blaster bolts caught him in the chest knocking him to his back and Malak looked up into the twin barrels of heavy repeaters as two red armored elite Mandalorians fitted him with a neural disrupter.

In a single moment everything changed for Revan and Damien. A fallen Mandalorian somehow that the jedi had missed for Revan believed him dead let go of a concussion grenade throwing both of the jedi face first into the door. Blackness consumed both of them.

Revan's eyes fluttered open to take in the scene around him. Malak was curled up at his feet a neural disrupter around his neck. That sent a shiver down Revan's spine he knew firsthand how dreadful those damned things were. Not being able to form a single though and nightmares remaining playing over and over again. Taking in everything Revan saw Damien in a force cage next to him while he was chained up to the wall of the bridge. Mandalore the Ultimate stood directly in front of him his arms behind his back staring into Revan's sky blue eyes.

"You have caused us much trouble Jedi Revan. This war would of been over had you not joined the republic war effort. You have earned our respect especially by your actions on Dxun."

"Save you respect fool, you want to give me something hand over your life before I gladly rip it from you."

"Strong words Revan. Now you shall watch as you forces are overrun." laughed Mandalore gesturing to the view port of his flagship. It was obvious by the scene of carnage that the Mandalorians were winning but Revan smiled. The Mass Shadow Generator was nearly ready and the Mandalorians had took the bait and fallen neatly into place. Now it was time for his part. Using the force Revan sent it out in a burst knocking Mandalore back and shattering the chains shackling him. For some reason the code of the sith came to Revan's mind. _Through victory, my chains are broken._ Revan launched into action using the force to amplify his strength he jumped and kicked a Mandalorian in the face actually snapping his neck. He landed and grabbed the now dead man's vibrosword and turned barely blocking another enemy's sword. With a perfectly executed parry the Mandalorian fell forward only to meet his end at the tip of Revan's stolen vibrosword as it stabbed through his stomach and out of his back. Throwing the dead weight off his new sword Revan turned to Mandalore only to get a face full of blaster bolt. His mask saved him but the force of the blast knocked the strong Mandalorian steel mask from Revan's face. He stumbled back ready to dodge but stopped as he heard "Halt!" The Mandalorians ready to attack him stood down as Mandalore the ultimate stepped forward wielding a rather nasty looking double bladed sword. Both of the blades were wickedly serrated and Revan could see the sheen of poison upon the blade. Revan held his vibrosword in front of his face and kissed the blade in the Engram salute and to his surprise Mandalore did likewise but without the kiss most likely because he wore a helmet or because the blade was poisoned either way. Revan and Mandalore circled each other each measuring the defenses of the other like the true warriors they were. Mandalore lunged forward throwing a powerful slash that Revan promptly blocked. The sheer strength of the blow sent numbness through the jedi's arms. This is what this entire war had come down to the two top warriors of both sides in a duel to the death. Retaliating with a lightning quick to the side of Mandalore's knee and slightly buckling it Revan pushed the double bladed sword out wide before hammering his armored elbow into the facemask of his opponents helm. Determined to end this fight without the force for he knew if he summoned his power Mandalore's allies would jump in immediately Revan jumped and threw another kick this time into Mandalore's chest before coming down with a vicious downward slash. His blade screeched against the strong Mandalorian armor of Mandalore the Ultimate and his enemy fell back slamming hard against a wall. Not letting the jedi capitalize Mandalore pushed himself off the wall in a turn attacking Revan high and low forcing the jedi to be on his toes and purely on the defensive. The fury of the Mandalorian leader's attacks pushed Revan back and prevented him of even thinking about taking the offensive. Ducking a blindingly fast slash Revan thrust up finally being able to make an attack of his own the blade came so close to ending the duel as it sliced up towards the Mandalorian's throat. Bending back Mandalore preserved his life just barely with the nimble dodge as he spun his double bladed sword taking Revan behind the knee lifting him off the ground and onto his back hard. Revan cursed under his breath for the poisoned blade had penetrated the weaker part of his armor and he felt the cold blade cut through his skin. Instantly an intense burning filled his blood and Revan's body started to convulse. Engram despised the use of poison. They thought it was the way of a weak warrior to try and overcome his betters and there was no honor in that. His jedi training helped as it fought off the venom giving him enough rational thought to roll out of the way as Mandalore's sword came crashing down nearly impaling the former jedi. Hopping to his feet Revan shook the mental cobwebs off and spun avoiding a thrust that would of skewered him. Sweeping his sword out Revan bashed the blade aside and kicked out again connecting with Mandalore's chest. Mandalore nearly fell back but regained his footing only to take a powerful slash to the side of his helmet. Revan's strength drove the sword into the helm and slightly into Mandalore's scalp. As Revan pulled his sword back the helmet of the Mandalorian leader came off and bounced heavily on the floor. Revan got his first glimpse of Mandalore the Ultimate. Mandalore had a large scar running from his left ear to his chin and his right eye showed the milky white of blindness his left a fiery red. His short cropped light brown hair was now caked in blood that fell freely down his face. The anger on the Mandalorian's face was evident and he charged enraged that this Engram had gotten the better of him. Revan felt more weak then he ever had in his life. The poison was slowly draining him and it took all he had to keep his eyes from closing. He was sluggish and he failed to properly block Mandalore's attack as the one of the blades slipped passed his defenses and right into his shoulder. His armor deflected the blade but the force of the strike sent Revan tripping backwards. Revan knew he needed to act fast but his muscles refused to respond. With a strong slash Mandalore knocked the vibrosword from the jedi's weakened grasp. Turning a throwing his double ended vibrosword at Revan's neck Mandalore's shock was complete as Revan ducked and threw his shoulder into the Mandalorian's chest and kicking the double bladed sword out of his hand. Grabbing behind Mandalore's knees Revan lifted slamming him to the ground the force of it slightly cracking the floor. Before Revan could strike again Mandalore's armored fist caught him right on the cheek as blood flew from the jedi's mouth and he fell from atop him. Mandalore tried to rise but Revan spun on his knees and kicked him in the eye flattening him again. Both warriors struggled to get to their feet and Mandalore reached a standing position first and drove his foot into Revan's ribs but screamed in pain. As his foot connected Revan had stabbed his combat knife that was hidden in his right boot right into the side of Mandalore's knee. The leader of the Mandalorian's fell onto his back holding his hurt knee. Revan stood and strode over to the fallen Mandalorian his face a blank slate and brandishing his knife menacingly. Mandalore looked up into the eyes of the victor and closed his eyes. Revan placed the knife violently through the Mandalorian leader's throat. He held the blade there as blood bubbled out and Mandalore's final scream came out as nothing but a gurgle. As Revan stood back up he glanced around the elite Mandalorians kneeling as he looked at them. One in yellow and blue neo-crusader armor picked up the Mandalorian leader's helmet and tossed it to the jedi general. He bowed and said one thing Revan would remember for all his life. "Mandalore."

Revan held the helmet and freed his friends releasing the neural disrupter from Malak's neck and giving him a sorrowful look. "My friend welcome back to reality." As Revan walked over to the force cage holding Damien he smiled as the green eyed jedi smirked and said questioningly, "Mandalore?" Revan just shrugged.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" screamed Damien knocking the two jedi back with pure force strength. Bastila Shan and Atton Rand got up brushing themselves off. They had been reading Damien's mind trying to coerce knowledge as to where Revan could have disappeared to. Atton didn't care all that much about the former sith lord but he did care about the woman that had set him on his path of being a jedi before leaving him to join Revan beyond the outer rim. He was a little stung but she had told him before she left to form a new council and keep strong and that is exactly what he did. The only thing though that they were able to get from this prisoners mind was memories of the battle for Dxun and Malachor IV but still he was happy for the small glimpse he had of Vali. "You try that again Shan and I will kill you where you stand!"

"Damien calm yourself we just want to find Revan and the Exile.."

"Vali!" shouted Atton in reply to Bastila referring to her as the Exile.

"Vali then."

"If they wanted you to find them you would know. I have known both of them my whole life and I know enough that where they are you couldn't hope to survive. Revan is not the light hearted fool that destroyed Malak to save the galaxy no. He is something else. He is power. He knows that the only way to fight fire is with fire."

Rubbing his head Atton just replied, "Or water." in his typical sarcastic tone. The glare that Damien gave him quieted him rather quickly.

"You think that he fell. No he chose his fate. It was a step not a fall. He gladly plunged into the darkside to...You do not even know what we found out there." Damien's eyes took on a far away look and for a second they resembled the old shimmering green before his corruption. But then he regained control and they shot back to the bloodshot yellow. And if you did say goodbye to sweet dreams. You think Marko Ragnos was bad? Freedon Nadd? Ha! You don't know power."

Just shaking her head Bastila patted Atton and left the room followed soon by the other jedi.

"What do you think?" she asked as the door closed behind them.

"If anything what he said made me want to find them more. What if she needs our help?"

"Revan will take care of her." she should have chosen better words because the look on Atton's face was pure jealousy. She knew how he felt. She loved Revan just as he loved Vali and they both saw a glimpse into the two's relationship and to be honest both of them felt the pangs of hurt. As they reached the new council that Bastila and Atton had set up together on the planet of Dantooine the alarm klaxons went wild. They both stormed out and stopped suddenly as they saw Damien wielding a green lightsaber as Mical laid on the ground unconscious and Visas was suspended in the air being choked. Lowering her to the ground strangely gentle like before looking straight at Atton and Bastila. With a maniacal grin he disengaged his saber and flipped the black hood of his dark jedi robes over his head and laughed. With a wink and a mocking bow Damien sprinted off into the distance as a blur.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark One

**Knights of the Old Republic: Journey to Oblivion**

**Chapter 1: The Dark One**

"Are you ok?" said Bastila quietly shaking Visas Marr slightly attempting to wake the fallen jedi. Visas stirred just a bit her black and red custom robes shaking as she shivered in fear. "I know my friend he is something that Damien. His power is incredible."

"I saw Revan. In all his glory he stood against the Mandalorians. He made me see." Visas trembled at the thought. Revan was power incarnate when she caught a glimpse in Damien's mind it nearly struck her senseless. Atton came running up to both of them gasping for breath.

"There is not a single damn trace of him It is like he just simply vanished into thin air. We have sent parties out to search for him."

"Atton Dantooine is a large place and for someone not wishing to be found and as skilled as Revan's former comrade it could be impossible." replied Bastila helping Visas to her feet. It was not long ago that Atton showed up along with Mical, Mira, Canderous, Visas, T3-M4, and the always deadly HK-47. After the loss of Jolee to the force when the old man passed away not from a liberating battle but the indomitable specter of age Bastila and Juhani had been all of the jedi left. With the addition of Atton, Visas, Mical, and Mira they had a sort of council going. After many missions they had even gathered students to their side and reassembled the Order just as Revan wished. Surrounded by jedi and Damien had just simply disappeared. It was rather frustrating to the jedi woman but she suppressed her anger. She had fallen once, never again would she allow herself to be defeated by that weakness.

"But we have to try Bas he's our only link to them." wincing at his annoying reference to her as "Bas" she responded, "Atton if he escaped it was by the will of the force something good may come of this yet."

Still not at all one with the idea of trusting this spirit of the galaxy Atton just walked off holding back an angry retort. The force had pulled him out of some sticky, to say the least, situations but still he trusted more in action.

"Anyone get the I.D on that speeder that hit me?" groaned Mical trying to rise to his feet but falling. He would of hit the ground but Canderous Ordo the new Mandalore caught him."Get up jedi there is no time to lie around on your backside." The Mandalorian had always grated against Mical's nerves but he happily accepted the assistance. "Any leads on the dark jedi, jedi princess?"

"No Canderous. And I am no princess so if in the future you could refrain from such wrongful titles I'd appreciate it."

"Speaking of titles princess I am Mandalore and you WILL address me as such!"

"Sorry Cand...Mandalore. It's just a stressful situation." Bastila dropped her head in her hands in frustration. Just like Canderous the Mandalorian strode over and rubbed a gauntleted hand through her brown hair ruffling her neat little ponytail.

"It's ok kid I'll bring back your sith." with a chuckle as Bastila narrowed he bluish-grey eyes at him Mandalore walked out of the jedi enclave.

"Revan would kill me if I harmed any of them but I'll be damned if one of these slaves to the force will imprison me again." grunted Damien to himself. After his rather efficient escape the dark jedi had stole back his items that were confiscated from him. His black robes flowed in the night wind and his matching black leggings and tunic made him virtually invisible to the searching jedi. The only hard part was the constant shielding he had to put up against their force probes. They were not all that strong but the unending effort of holding up his mind walls was tiresome. His silver and black hilted double sided lightsaber hung from his belt as well as the stolen green bladed one he took that jedi fool that tried to stop him. His well worn black echani battle armor that he wore under his clothes felt heavy after his confinement but he knew he'd soon be used to them. War had taught him that. Crouched atop a small cliff Damien watched the jedi pass unaware right under him and smiled before running off into the darkness of the Dantooine night. The weaklings needed to be taught a lesson in fear.

Inspecting a footprint that any other person would not have noticed but that the skilled eyes of a Mandalorian had Mandalore rose from his crouch and looked at the small group of jedi walking under the cliff that the footprints led up to. With a snarl the Mandalorian's fully armored form sprinted towards his present allies. Seeing the rampaging Mandalorian approach Juhani the Cathar leader of the search party of jedi ignited her blue lightsaber and dropped into a fighting stance in a moment of uncertainty. With a growl Canderous leapt forward crashing hard into a dark form that had been ready to attack the woman. The two figures hit the ground hard rolling and both at the same time stood one igniting a double bladed golden lightsaber that was a darker hue than Master Bastila's yellow one and Canderous pulling a vicious looking vibrosword from the sheath on his back. She knew it was a Mandalorian Kalgo'a which was a two handed sword that was very heavy but powerful. Damien had seen Mandalorians wield the fabled Kalgo'a before and had an instant flashback to a duel long ago with a Mandalorian captain on Dxun.

"Any of you jedi step in I'll kill you myself." growled the Mandalorian. Damien looked at the helmed visage of his opponent and frowned. The helmet of Mandalore adorned this ones head and at that moment he knew this would not be easy pickings. Laughing at the Mandalorian's comment he understood why Revan had liked the man. Interrupting any further thoughts Mandalore jumped at Damien sword raised above his head. Throwing his saber up he deflected the blow but the strength behind it made his knees buckle. Spinning his saber with the force of the strike Damien attempted to put Canderous off balance but the veteran warrior failed to oblige. Instead of stumbling forward Mandalore just stepped up and drove his armored knee into Damien's gut. Doubling over in pain the dark jedi was unable to avoid the downward slam of the hilt of the Kalgo'a. He was knocked to the ground but had enough sense to roll just as Mandalore's boot came down where his head just was. Jumping from his back to his feet Damien spun his lightsaber in a golden circle bashing Canderous' sword countless times in rapid succession and swept out with his leg as the Mandalorian was distracted blocking his saber. The kick connected with the back of Mandalore's knee and he fell to his back. Before he could get up Damien force screamed not enough to kill but enough to disorient rather well. With everyone holding their ears Damien made his escape using the force to launch himself up back to the top of the cliff.

"Dammit!" yelled Mandalore to the starry Dantooine night getting back to his feet.

"Thank you Canderous." said Juhani in a soft tone wary of the angry Mandalorian.

"Buzz off Cathar he got away!"

"How did you even see him?" asked a young twilek jedi.

"These old eyes of mine ain't just organic boy there's enough implants in my body to build a droid from the scrap metal." with those words Canderous stomped off in pursuit off the dark jedi.

"You follow me. Why?" said a voice from the shadows. Mandalore searched but failed to see any sign of the voice. Before the Mandalorian knew what hit him he was on his back staring straight that the tip of a golden lightsaber. "I sense a different motive then those others."

"I could care less about the others reasons for finding you my agenda is my own."

"And that is?"

"I want to find Revan. The rest of the Mandalorians are assembled and we wish to bring whatever this threat is to its knees. We seek the glorious battle that our people deserve."

"You didn't get enough of that in the Wars?" scowled Damien recalling the many battles of the Mandalorian Wars ultimately the drastic measures taken at Malachor V. "Your hurt Mandalore?"

"I'm fine!"

"I don't mean physically. What loss did you feel at his departure?" sending tendrils of the force into Mandalore's mind he met a vast wall of mental defenses. Smiling Damien bashed his force through the barrier with amazing strength. Countless images raced through his mind from Mandalore's past finally seeing what he sought.

"Gather your people Mandalore." spoke Revan softly. They stood within the jedi temple in Revan's private quarters and Canderous just stared at the floor in despair.

"You are Mandalore Revan. You killed him in battle, you rightfully earned the title I can't accept it."

"I have to leave Canderous. Your people need a leader to unite them, one with the strength to hold them against this flood I sense. You are that man my friend." Revan placed his black and silver gauntlet upon his comrade's shoulder in a caring gesture. Revan had recovered his custom robes and armor on the star forge right before slaying his former apprentice and saving the republic in a final act of redemption. It had been repainted though the red being replaced with silver. His newly constructed lightsaber hung from his belt with a new cyan crystal.

"I can help you Revan. Wherever you go I can be there killing our enemies at your side."

"Where I go my friend even the mind of a great warrior the likes of you cannot handle. No offense I know you are the epitome of a soldier but there is horrors that await me that no mortal mind could behold. I fear for my own sanity. I travel to the darkest reaches of the galaxy, places where the dark side is the only way. That was why I fell. There is no other way to combat this threat. If I fail I need to know that this republic is in the protective hands of the greatest warriors to ever live. Unite them Mandalore. For if I fail a wave of destruction so vast and complete will hit this galaxy and I doubt that we can win but dammit we can fight."

Mandalore's mental blocks came back so fast it was almost like a psychic punch to Damien. "You ever do that again I will kill you." stated Canderous in a tone that held no compromise. Disengaging his saber Damien crouched so that he was face to face with the Mandalorian.

"You can try." he smiled getting up and sprinting off into the distance again. That was the second time Mandalore had watched him escape. With a grunt the Mandalorian leader got back to his feet and decided to return to the enclave. twice was enough for even the toughened veteran to know his better. Let the damned jedi see how they fare against that man.

"Any sign?" asked Bastila as Juhani returned to the council chambers.

"No. This man is good I will give him that it was like chasing a shadow. We encountered him only once and him and Canderous engaged in battle but he escaped."

"Ha I bet that got the Mandalorian all riled up." smirked Atton.

"Now is not the time for your jokes." scowled Mical at the insolent and rash jedi. Knowing the two's history Bastila cleared her throat silencing any retorts from either of them. Just then a young padawan of Atton's came running through the door. the young girl was a human and a very promising student under Atton's tutelage. "Sarin?"

"Master Rand a ship has entered reentry and all attempts to contact the pilot have failed."

"Sarin I highly doubt this is a matter of importance grand enough to disturb a meeting of the jedi council." frowned Bastila.

Giving the jedi master an incredulous look Sarin just spoke in reply, "It's the Ebon Hawk." The entire council jumped at these words.

"Are you positive?" said Mical standing up wide eyed and in a near shout.

"Would I disrupt such an 'important' meeting if I wasn't?" Bastila shook her head at the attitude of the padawan and was about to say something but Atton suddenly shook a violent shiver as if cold water had just been dumped on him before taking off out of the council room. As he exited the enclave he looked up and saw the Hawk approaching fast, too fast. Atton being an experienced pilot knew that if the ship did not slow it would crash. Running towards the comm room he jerked the jedi seated at the console off of his chair and sat down yelling into the speaker. "Ebon Hawk this is the jedi enclave on Dantooine answer! Dammit this is Atton Rand say something!" receiving nothing in return the former jedi killer now a jedi himself slammed his head onto the table his brown bangs hanging over his eyes. He clenched his fists growling through his anger before pounding them down onto the console. Getting up without even a glance at the fallen jedi who just sat looking up at the master in shock Atton walked out of the room and looked up into the sky. The Ebon Hawk had yet to slow he knew it was a matter of time until it crashed.

As Atton left Bastila ran through the enclave yelling orders to every able bodied jedi or padawan she could find. Her, Juhani, Mical, Visas, and Mira left the enclave behind heading for its approximated crash site. At the same moment that their sprinting forms crested a hill the Ebon Hawk exploded into the ground of Dantooine. Without wasting any time at all Bastila charged towards the wreckage the others at her heels. When they reached the downed ship that was familiar to them all and had been everyone of their homes for a long period Juhani was the first to reach it but was knocked aside as Atton used the force and pulled the ramp down with barely an effort his strength multiplied because of what he had sensed. Entering the flaming wreckage he closed his eyes and followed the force. Juhani got up to follow but Mical pulled her back. "Its going to explode! Get back!" Bastila not heeding Mical's command ran forward into the Ebon Hawk.

"Bastila!" shouted Mira fearful for the jedi master. A warning in the force screamed out and every jedi winced as they heard it. The cockpit exploded in a shower of fire and shrapnel. Juhani collapsed to her knees tears streaming down her face as Mical held her sobbing form. Mira and Visas just stood silent both having seen enough death for two lifetimes. As the despair took over it was stopped suddenly as the silhouette of three figures appeared on the ramp. Juhani was the first to reach them and see who it was. Atton stumbled towards the jedi Bastila slung over one shoulder and dragging another woman behind him. Juhani helped by taking the unconscious jedi master from Atton's shoulder and as Mira tried to help with the other he shoved her away with a snarl. Collapsing at the foot of the ramp Atton rolled the woman over and immediately started C.P.R. Bastila awoke and wiped blood from her brow where a falling beam had struck her brown hair out of its ponytail and singed from the fire. Her robes were lost to the flames and her tunic cut and burnt in many places. The jedi crowded around the furious Atton as he breathed into the woman's mouth and it was then they realized who he was trying so desperately to save, none other then the jedi exile Vali Stalon. "Vali!" said Mical in almost a whisper exasperation clear from his voice.

"Query: Is the former exiled jedi meatbag terminated?" said a mechanical voice as HK-47 stepped up to the crowd modified sith disrupter in hand and T3-M4 at his side.

"Shut it you walking scrap heap!" growled Atton in between compresses.

"Hurt Statement: I am sorry jedi master meatbag I only meant to inquire about my former master's health no disrespect intended." T3-M4 just beeped on annoyingly and Atton was about to snap. He was halted in his tracks as the form of the woman he was trying to save sprung up her long light brown hair stuck to her face from sweat and blood her once pristine beautiful features disfigured by sheer exhaustion and terror. A scream escaped her lips so full of terror and supreme agony that shocked every jedi that could hear it especially those that knew the former general. Vali Stalon had feared not a damn thing in her entire life.

"SEE!" she shrieked in total fear as she grabbed hold of Atton's head.

Vali and Revan stood back to back facing off against hordes of mutated creatures that in a way resembled rakghouls but were super quick and strong. One leapt at Vali slamming into the blood streaked chest plate of her Jal Shey Advisor armor. The once silver chest plate was now it seemed stained permanently red with the blood of her enemies. These creatures whatever they were their wounds did not cauterize from the strike of a lightsaber like normal. So every time her or Revan's saber took one out blood spewed like it was cut by a metal blade. Revan's new black and silver armor repelled the blood efficiently and she remembered how amazing Mandalorian iron was. Revan was a blur spinning and taking out three sometimes four at a time with killing sweeps of his cyan saber. As the creature hit her it had impaled itself upon her purple lightsaber and she tossed the force forsaken thing from her blade and extended her arm using a powerful force push actually crushing the bones of two more. Revan ducked the quick slash of the creature's claws slashing up and taking its arms sending blood cascading down his masked and hooded head. The being howled in pain or anger or whatever but was cut off as redeemed jedi's lightsaber decapitated it. "damned things never stop coming!" growled Revan unleashing a vicious blast of lightning from his hand engulfing four of the nasty creatures and burning them to a crisp. Jumping and flipping in the air Revan landed in a crouch and threw his arms out. In a full three hundred and sixty degrees creatures were flung aside with pure force strength. Looking around the field of battle and seeing Vali hard pressed by about a score of creatures Revan sprinted to her aid. Assailed on all sides Vali whirled fighting her best slinging her purple saber around with reckless abandon destroying creatures all around her but wherever one fell two more sprouted and soon she was nursing small scratches all over. She actually thought she might fall on this day. But Revan had other plans for the former exile. She had found him on this hellish planet and side by side they fought again this time against the devilish creatures native to this long lost place. Revan crashed into three of the beings knocking them to the ground with his strength and weight. When he landed he lashed out with saber and fist killing all within five seconds. the others seeing Revan enter the fray surrounded the two jedi. Revan and Vali came back to back lightsabers out in front of them. "Just like old times huh?" laughed Revan nudging Vali with his elbow before smashing the jaw of one creature with his armored boot and slicing one other neatly in half. Just as the two jedi warriors thought they would be overrun by the evil horde of mutants a voice rang out with such power it seemed to shake the ground beneath them. As one the creatures froze and then fled into the darkness. Glancing at Vali with a look that spoke of fear Revan deactivated his saber and hung it on his belt. Vali repeated his actions and they both looked up to the source of the voice. The now empty rocky field, well empty except for the hundreds of dead creatures, was encircled my large black mountains with a goliath set of stairs leading up to a grandiose palace of the deepest black. That was where they had been heading. As the shadow figure descended down the stairs armored soldiers wielding many different types of weapons appeared at the sides of the stairway. There must have been a two hundred of them. They wore plate mail armor of blacks and red and everyone of them had a helmet with a demonic visage upon the facemask. Revan strode forward in font of Vali to shield her from whatever was coming. The figure walked confidently down the stairs right up to Revan and smiled. He closely resembled a Trandoshan of a red color and he carried himself like a warrior. "What brings you two to my temple? Though I cannot say it is good to see you again you have a penchant for killing my underlings." laughed the being in front of Revan. Revan was instantly assaulted by memories flooding back to him. He had met this beast before alongside Malak and had visited the temple. Then he remembered him and his apprentice fleeing for their lives. This was what they had found that made them realize that the republic would fall without their pushing. That was why they fell. The True Sith now surrounded Revan and Vali.

"I've come to petition the cessation of your crusade against the republic." replied Revan to the ancient being.

"But," the figure laughed hysterically putting on his helmet, "We haven't even begun yet. Blood has yet to fill the galaxy and that makes it less of a nice place to live."

"I did not think it would be that easy." smiled Revan drawing his lightsaber and igniting the cyan blade in a flourish.

"Stay back men this one's fiery enough to be a challenge. You face the leader of the Sith'Gara!"

The True sith leader wore plate male like his men but of a deep dark purple and black color. He unsheathed a large two handed sword from his back and swung it out wide testing its weight and balance. It had been awhile since the True Sith Lord had been able to duel one foolish enough to face him. Stepping from the last step to the ground of the planet Bregridier and feeling its fiery warmth beneath his feet the Sith Lord felt one with the planet. he had lived here for thousands of years and now it was finally his time to step forward and claim the galaxy and this pathetic human jedi thought to stand against him. "You jedi now face the epitome of dark side power. See the strength of a true sith not one of those impotent pretenders of a false religion. I am Dontaius bow mortal."

"I'd prefer to stand. You know the ground is all rocky I might bruise a knee or force forbid tear my leggings." smiled Revan in response.

"Fool!" shouted Dontaius swinging his sword directly at the jedi's neck. Vali thought the blade had cleaved her friend in two but Revan was not caught off guard. He jumped back the blade so close it actually nicked his neck. Spinning back he brought his lightsaber in line to block the thundering slash of the sith lord's sword. Falling back to absorb some of the shock Revan rolled back to his feet and twirled while ducking attempting to disembowel Dontaius. The blade however just glanced off of the magnificent armor not scoring it in the slightest. Cursing at his luck Revan could not do a thing as Dontaius' knee rose up into his side painfully and knocking him off his feet to the ground. Dontaius just walked forward kicking Revan in the ribs sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard rolling. Lying on his back Revan could barely move. He knew at least one rib was broken and even just breathing came as a punishment but he knew he had to get to his feet. Struggling Revan finally managed to rise before having to dodge a fast thrust at his chest from the large sword. Pulling his saber up he deflected another attack but fiery pain shot through his body as the movement jarred his ribs. Using the force to dull the pain Revan launched into his attack using the amazing whirling style he was known for across the galaxy. He was a master swordsman and he proved it now. His saber and his enemy's sword clashed time after time both opponents a blur as they worked their weapons with perfection blocking, parrying, and striking with the utmost precision only to be foiled by the others defenses. Revan spun striking at every angle he could think of trying to slip something past Dontaius' blocking blade but wherever his cyan lightsaber went the sith lord's sword was there to intercept it. This sith he fought was the greatest swordsman he had ever faced and Revan smiled at the challenge the Engram in him pleased at the thought of a worthy adversary. Revan shifted his weight meeting Dontaius head on and pushing forward using his considerable strength to force the sith lord back and placing his foot behind him forcing the sith to trip. As Dontaius stumbled Revan went immediately into action slashing his sword pushing the sith's blade out away from his body and threw his saber from side to side taking Dontaius once in the knee the second bashing in against the sith lord's neck. The armor again prevented the lightsaber from doing any damage what so ever. With a roar of defiance Revan attacked again and again spinning and ramming his lightsaber into the sith repeatedly slashing and thrusting the saber doing nothing but knocking him around like a blunt weapon. With a deft twirl Revan swept out Dontaius leg picking it up with his lightsaber before knocking his sword up and slamming the saber into the sith's ribs nearly taking him down. Not even giving the sith time to fall Revan slashed his saber across the facemask of his enemy and elbowed him in the same place right after his saber strike. Dontaius fell to the ground a jumped up infuriated that this lowly jedi just pretty much swept the floor with him.

"You are nothing without that armor you damn coward! Fight me based on skill and we will see how this ends up."

"And how is that Revan?"

"You dead at my feet." said Revan in reply pure anger on his face. Not wanting to lose face in front of his warriors for they were true warriors to the core Dontaius began to strip his armor till he stood in just his leggings. He had a powerfully built chest probably from wearing all that armor constantly and his arms were built like the legs of a walker. Revan mimicked his opponent and began to take his armor off until he to was in his pants alone. Tattoos adorned Revan's chest black and red covering his arms, chest, and back in tribal designs of the Engram people. Revan had received those tattoos after becoming a full fledged Dragon the Engram's elite warriors. Both men stood face to face staring the other down ready to do battle. Dontaius dropped his large bastard sword to the ground and went into a martial arts stance. Revan acknowledged the movement with a nod and the jedi seemed to flow into an echani battle stance he learned in the war from Yusanis, before he killed him. The battle erupted again Dontaius jumping and kicking at Revan's head the jedi rolling to the side just barely avoiding it. Once Revan got his feet under him he went into a flurry attacking with powerful kicks. Dontaius blocked all easily but failed to block the brutal punch to the temple that Revan threw while the sith was distracted with his feet. The sith lord shook away the pain and punched out twice at Revan the jedi bending back to dodge the first and ducking so that the second missed as well. Under Dontaius' reach the former dark lord of the sith bashed his fist in a lightning quick uppercut to the sith's stomach doubling him over and kneeing him viciously in the face closing one of his eyes. As the sith went back and Revan pursued Dontaius sprung his trap and straight kicked the jedi in his already hurt ribs. Revan yelled out in pain and fell holding his sides. Vali could sense Revan's pain and knew her friend was in trouble. She wanted to help for if Revan was not powerful enough to defeat this enemy Vali had no chance. Using the force Dontaius lifted Revan from the ground as the jedi writhed in agony. "You see your folly now foolish jedi? I am your better." As strong of a warrior as this sith was Revan knew his strength in the force greatly outshined Dontaius. Revan broke free of the force grip and using the force to speed him sprinted ahead and jumped into a spinning kick to the side of the sith's head. Acting before Dontaius had a chance Revan put both of his hands out using the force to blast the sith away. Dontaius hit the stairs hard and tried to get up but fell back down to a sitting position.

"I didn't know we were able to use the force. I thought this a warrior's duel. If you want to go all out then be my guest." said Revan assaulting the sith's pride hurting more then the stinging kick. Dontaius looked up into the heart of the force. Revan was aglow in power all those around him knew it and could sense Dontaius' defeat. In defiance Dontaius rose up and started to walk towards Revan. the jedi however had different plans. Again calling on the force Revan threw the sith right back to the stairs before choking him with his power and raising him above the ground. Dontaius knew his end was upon him.

"Please release me. I will serve you faithfully."

Just shaking his head Revan said, "I am in no need of a servant."

"But I..." his words were interrupted as a spear head burst from his chest. Revan jumped at the sudden change in events before shaking off the surprise and rolling to retrieve his saber and igniting it. The cyan blade sprang to life and a booming voice rocked the mountains all around him. Revan froze, it was the same voice as before. Whoever he had just fought had not commanded the voice that sent thousands of those mutants fleeing. The thought of fighting an even more powerful being right after nearly being defeated by that sith did not please Revan. the sith mounted on the stairs looked up to the palace door and a large humanoid was walking down the same stairway that the other sith lord descended.

"Revan Dragoon!" the voice seemed to echo all around. "Welcome back. Your return brings about as much death as the last time. You are not a disappointment jedi." As the figure approached it suddenly disappeared. "You were told not to return." the voice whispered directly behind him. Revan's warrior instincts kicked in and he turned slashing out with his saber but the sith was gone. "Fool I am no Dontaius. He was weak." Now the sith spoke standing atop a large boulder. Revan charged but before he was able to get two steps he was hit by what seemed to be a brick wall. He slid forward until stopping at a pair of spiked booted feet. The jedi was lifted from the ground by the force and he came face to face with a fully armored man that was largely built. He stood at least seven feet tall and the bulk of his arms and legs visible between the armor plates astounded Revan. The eyes in the helm glowed a fiery red and the sheer power of this sith nearly made the jedi faint. Never before had he sensed such a strength in the force. Not even the entire jedi council combined matched this being's power. The utter feeling of despair that emanated from him brought Vali to her knees and was completely repulsive to Revan being so near to the ancient sith. Lashing out with the force Revan's shock was complete as his force blast just hit the sith like a slight breeze. "You call that ability? Ha!" with those words the armored warrior hit Revan with a force push the likes of which the jedi did not think possible. The blue eyed Engram hit another large boulder with a bone shaking thud and almost lost consciousness. His back felt broken and he could not feel anything below his neck. What was he thinking? He was no match for this sith he could not lie to himself. He would die here today. As the sith stepped forward he suddenly vanished just as Vali's purple lightsaber sliced at his throat. He reappeared directly in front of her and booted her in the chest cracking her armor and throwing her through the air. Turning his attention back to the struggling male jedi he laughed. "Revan you are doomed. You thought Dontaius led the force that would crumble your precious republic? You jedi are still presumptuous imbeciles. You came here just to hurry your journey into death jedi Revan. I am your end. I am Fell Dark." Revan groaned as he tried to will his limbs to move but failed miserably. as Fell advanced he paused as the force gathered around the fallen Revan. It was like staring into a sun for one who could see the force. Revan's power had easily doubled since his last visit. He still was not anywhere near the level that Fell dark had achieved in his millennia of life but for a mortal it was astonishingly potent. Then to top off Fell's surprise Revan stood up. He had known the jedi's spine was shattered yet here he was standing up on his own two feet. "Surprising." grunts Fell to himself. The Force literally attacked Revan's broken spine repairing it in a flourish almost instantly. Revan had all but amazed the Dark One on his first arrival but now his power had grown astonishingly. He had never know a mortal to wield such strength or it grow so fast in such a short period of time. This Revan character would actually make a good apprentice if Fell could just snuff out the light in his soul that was ever burning. The foolish jedi would say he fell to the darkside but the sith lord saw the truth of the matter. He knew the only way to truly combat the darkside since modern jedi had faltered in their power was to fight it with itself. As Revan stood across from the dark lord in front of him his mind went a million miles an hour. He knew he couldn't defeat this monstrosity of the darkside but he did not wish his fate upon his loyal friend Vali. She followed him like a fool in her loyalty but nevertheless he had appreciated her help in this conflict. But he promised himself at that moment his fate would not be shared. In her mind a voice screamed out. Vali jumped s it startled her in its ferocity. _"Run!" _Vali looked at Revan and sent a negative response through the force. His head turned to her and she was blasted through the air as he hit her with the most tremendous force push she had ever felt. She landed hard and cried out in pain but she sensed creatures all around her. She had to move and she had to make it fast. As she got quickly to her feet she got hit squarely in the chest by a soaring beast. Her already cracked breastplate completely broke in half and fell off her vitals now only protected by the thin fabric of her tunic. She landed on her back her vision blurred from the impact staring up into the sky seeing thousands of flying creatures circling above the battlefield. All around her she sensed the other beasts closing in for the kill. Revan tried to save her he knew he couldn't win. She had to gather the others these bastards had to be stopped or the galaxy would burn.Igniting her purple lightsaber from her position on her back she hopped to her feet and lashed out taking a head from one of the rakghoul like beasts. Calling the force she trapped one in a whirlwind before leaping and slicing it in two. She dropped to her feet and spun killing three more before sending force strength to her legs and propelling herself at impossible speeds across the field. She hated to leave her longtime friend behind but she knew if she failed to escape this hell hole one mans death no matter how great the man would not be enough. The galaxy was in danger and it was up to her to save it. No pressure.

Atton screamed and fell back holding his head the terrible visions assaulting his senses. The terror of Vali had seeped into his soul and now he understood. They were doomed. If Revan could not defeat this threat it was time to bring this to the republic. With just a sideways glance at Bastila he picked up the now unconscious Vali and carried her the entire way back to the jedi enclave. "What did he see?" asked Juhani really to no one in particular.

"Convene the council." said Bastila turning to follow Atton scared to death just from seeing the pale face on the usually stoic Atton Rand.

Atton Rand, Juhani, Mical, Visas, Bastila, and Mira sat in the jedi council room of Dantooine Vali once again in it's center. Canderous stood statuesque at the door arms folded in his full armor. "We must gather the republic forces Revan has failed." Vali just told her story to the council and she stood in brown and white jedi robes her head drooped in defeat. Her hair was tied up in her customary bun with two braids in the front and her scratched and scarred lightsaber hilt was attached to her hip. She could sense Atton staring her down looking for one single hint of her noticing him. She had ignored his pleading stares for his own good. They needed to be focused now there would come a time later for romance.

"Well what do you propose we say to the senate?" asked Bastila leaning forward in her seat.

"Assemble every soldier they can and put a rifle and a vibrosword in the hands of every man woman and child that can wield one." replied Vali in irritation. She could not see what Revan her former lover saw in this jedi. "Unless you propose us eight take on the entire True Sith might."

"The republic is weak they have not the strength to take on this threat if it is indeed as dire as you insist." scowled Bastila. Vali stepped forward in anger and the jedi master stood to meet the challenge in her eyes. before tensions could snap both Atton and Juhani separated the two jedi women.

"As dire as I insist?! How dare you?! Revan, your LOVER, could be dead right now no thanks to any action on your part.!"

"If I just throw the republics forces against a threat that is a great as you believe futilely then what good would come of it. He told me to keep the republic strong not cast it into darkness! What would you have me do? Just run off to fight a losing battle like..."

"Go ahead and say it. Like I did during the Mandalorian Wars? Remember your precious Revan did the same. I am going to Coruscant." Vali turned and walked out of the chambers followed closely by Mandalore.

"well that was just downright diplomatic." groaned Atton leaving the rest of the masters behind as he went after his loved one.

"What do we do Bastila?" asked Juhani taking her seat back. Bastila turned and looked at the rest of the jedi masters minus Atton.

"We have no choice we leave for Coruscant."

"Ugh politicians disgust me." frowned Mira smoothing her black leather clothing and wiping the dirt from it. Her and Mical had been sparring and she had been knocked down by the better fighter. She bent over to pick up her lightsaber hilt and ignited it again. A orange blade sprang to life and she brought it in front of her as Mical circled her his green saber at his side.

"The senate is what drives our democracy Mira we must deal with it for the mere fact that it provides freedom for the people. So what if they are cautious it was not that long ago that Revan and Malak drove them to defeat and then they were on the defensive again when Kreia defected what do you expect?" Mical slashed at Mira's leg but orange intercepted green. They fought atop a large landing platform where their transport ship had landed and only took up a small portion of the immense landing zone. Speeders of all kinds zipped to and fro and ships flew in the distance entering and exiting the atmosphere of the huge city planet. Pushing forward Mira tried to push the male jedi off balance but his superior strength prevented her from forcing him back and they stood deadlocked. Mical spun out his brown robe fluttering out as Mira's lightsaber tried to strike him but the fabric of the robe prevented her from seeing her opponent. Mical was nowhere near where she had struck. Her saber cut through the cloth but she jumped quickly to the side as a flash of green nearly hit her side. She tucked and rolled back to her feet to face Mical yet again. they had both trained extensively with the exile Vali Stalon and were both masters of the blade with Mira being the better swordsman but Mical the stronger in the force. Before the battle could continue a familiar female voice commanded them to halt. The miraluka jedi Visas Marr strode quickly up to the two combatants.

"The senate has decided not to listen to reason they refuse to gather their military. They say there is not enough proof."

"That is ridiculous is not the word of a jedi good enough?" asked Mical incredulously.

"The pompous oafs are going to be the catalyst for this galaxy's ruin." growled Mira putting her saber up as Mical turned his off.

"There was nothing Vali or Bastila could do to convince them otherwise. I thought the exile was going to massacre the entire senate her anger nearly broke loose."

"Maybe that would of changed their minds." laughed the bounty hunter turned jedi.

"A master jedi would not abuse their powers such." said Mical shaking his head in annoyance. All these headstrong jedi were giving him a headache. They were on the verge of the darkside it seemed at all times especially that Atton.

"Lighten up jeez." replied Mira rolling her eyes and playing wit her bangs the red hair sharply contrasting with her black gauntlets. "So what do we do?" Visas just smiled. "Rescue mission?" Visas nodded. "Rescue mission then."

"This is your briefing." said Bastila arms folded regally behind her back pacing the large jedi council room on Coruscant. Every jedi master that could be assembled was here and it was now that she would recruit her forces and form a strike team. "Me and the rest of the Dantooine council will strike out into the unknown regions and attempt to find Revan with Vali's help. Cande...Mandalore you will gather the Mandalorians with HK and T3. Also." She was cut off as the door to the council was opened and a figure clad in black entered the room. Those that knew him froze those that didn't still sensed his power.

"That is your grand scheme? By the force why does he place so much stock in such idiots?" Damien Den' Marko walked right in the center of his most powerful enemies, well except if you count the True Sith. "Rescue party? Get a damn army of you weak light blinded fools and all you would accomplish is a wall built from your corpses. You know not what he stands against alone now." he spits looking directly into Vali's eyes his look saying you abandoned him clearly and bluntly. "Go ahead and try to 'rescue' him see where it gets you. I will stay here and do what needs to be done and follow his orders. Mandalore gather your troops like the woman said and strengthen them for the impending attack. Send your strongest..."

"You are under arrest for high treason against the republic Damien Den' Marko." interrupted Bastila igniting her double sided yellow lightsaber and approaching the sith. Damien just continued as if the threatening jedi was not even there.

"Send your strongest to the corners to train and recruit. Send with them battalions of troops and keep your closest advisors here to keep the core strong."

Bastila interrupted again, " Damien you will go before the council and will accept our..."

"Shut it bantha, you don't know war like I do. Vali and I will take command..."

"I will be damned if a sith will take control of our forces." growled Juhani nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Cathar," Damien's power flared as his anger rose and Juhani immediately quieted., "Good I did not want to kill you I do not like breaking promises. Vali and I will take command like I said before I was rudely interrupted and lead the defense. The jedi will form the core of the defensive with jedi masters leading the strikes as generals and the council standing their ground here in the center. Vali and myself will put ourselves wherever needed since we carry the most wartime experience of the jedi. Any objections?"

As Bastila started to speak he cut her off, "that was rhetorical genius. I honestly could care less if you do this is what is going to happen." Atton chuckled in the background he found himself liking this guy. "If everything goes as planned we can hold them off long enough for Revan to act."

"But according to Vali Revan is most likely...dead." frowned Mical.

"He is alive." stated Damien matter of fact like and glancing at Vali who nodded in agreement if he died they'd of felt it even Bastila. "Well here's to hoping some of us survive this. Personally I would like a hot bath and the company of a nice twilek girl but war is good enough." he finished with a fiendish grin.

Damien walked out of the council which surprisingly thanks to Vali accepted his plan rather easily. Now they key was getting republic support. He smiled. Oh how he loved intimidation. "Damien I did not abandon him." said Vali grabbing her former friend and roughly turning him to face her.

"You left him there to die alone and you call yourself a follower of Lord Revan."

"He made me." she whispered tears forming in her beautiful orange eyes the entrancing feature that made her about irresistible. Damien sensed she was telling the truth he knew what they used to have and that she would never leave him behind. Deep down she still loved him.

"What do you plan to do Damien?" asked Bastila approaching the two jedi.

"Me and my men..."

"Your men?"

"Do not interrupt me again. Me and my men have a mission to do that really has nothing to do with you."

"You are a fugitive and I will not let you go freely." Bastila reached for her saber. Before her hand could even touch it Damien had grabbed her wrist and twisted bringing her to her knees and kneeing her in the face.

"I grow tired of your threats girl." with those words Damien walked away Vali at his heels. "Revan will kill me for that. Vali smiled in reply, he just might.

"Sir!" shouted a twilek soldier pounding his fist into his chest in salute. Damien nodded and Tau Raven former captain of the Tatooine 23rd returned the nod with the utmost respect. They had been through hell and back together ever since the start of the Mandalorian Wars when the twilek saved his ass. Tau was even personally selected by Damien along with his men to accompany him aboard Mandalore the Ultimate's flagship at the end of the Wars. Tau was the best non-jedi soldier Damien had ever saw and he was more then a match for jedi. Many jedi had fallen to the twilek warrior. Tau had been waiting for him aboard his own ship The Serpentine along with twelve of Damien's jedi-killers, non-jedi soldiers trained to kill those slaves to the force. Dandrio Bagda a former Mandalorian shock trooper was second in command and Milli Hrek a Rodian spec-ops soldier, formerly of a secretive republic assassination squad named The Last for they are the last thing their victims see, was his second. Both were proven soldiers on par with Tau and veterans of warfare and killing force users. "What is the plan boss?" said Dandrio with his customary large smile. His jet black hair was braided all around his head and fell down to his shoulders in thick locks and his hazel eyes shined with amusement. Nothing got the Mandalorian riled up like the promise of war.

"War." replied Damien. Dandrio just smiled even bigger.


End file.
